Spirited Away: Haku Returns
by FullMetalLover1
Summary: Chihiro is a high school student who just can't get Haku out of her head. One day two new students arrive at her school. One of them, Asami, works in her fathers bookshop. She has a brother named Kohaku. Coincidence or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Spirited Away: Haku Returns **

**Disclaimer: The character's in this story belong to the great Hayao Miyazaki, the plot and storyline are all that belong to me. **

* * *

"Come on, Chihiro!"

Chihiro turned to face her friend, Megumi. "What?"

"I said come on, we're going to be late!" Megumi yelled and motioned for Chihiro to hurry up.

"Oh, right," Chihiro said quickly and sped up to walk next to her friend.

"What's up with you today anyway," Megumi asked. "You're not thinking about that dream boy of yours again, are you?"

_Haku. _"His name is Haku."

Megumi sighed and rolled her eyes. "When are you going to give it up already? He doesn't even exist, okay?"

Chihiro didn't say anything. _But he does exist. I remember him. _Soon they arrived at Konjou High School, where the two of them went to school. Chihiro sighed as they made there way to their classroom. It had been years since she had seen Haku, but she just couldn't get him out of her head.

At the door to the classroom the two friends parted ways and Megumi went to sit with her boyfriend Kenji. Chihiro sat in the desk closest to the door. When the teacher began to talk her mind drifted back to thoughts of Haku and Yubaba and what had happened all those years ago.

Pretty soon it was lunch time. When Megumi and Chihiro walked into the cafeteria Chihiro saw a large group gathered in a circle around someone that she couldn't quite see. "What's going on over there," she asked, looking at Megumi.

"I'm not sure, but I think they are all trying to get a seat with the new kid."

"What new kid?"

Megumi sighed loudly. "Honestly, Chihiro, you need to pay more attention."

Chihiro shrugged and took a bite of her dumpling. Megumi and Kenji began to chatter about things that they had done over the weekend and she barely listened, occasionally adding her opinion. Throughout lunch her eyes kept traveling over to the crowd surrounding the new kid. After school she headed straight for home so that she could get to work in her father's book shop. "I'll see you tomorrow," she called to Megumi, who waved goodbye.

"Hey, Chihiro," her father called to her. "We have a new worker, so I need you to show her the ropes, okay?"

"Sure," Chihiro yelled back and went inside the book shop. Behind the counter sat a pretty girl with short brown hair and violet eyes. "Hi," Chihiro said politely. "You must be the new worker, right?"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Yes, that's me, my name is Asami. You must be Chihiro."

"Oh, so you already know who I am?" Chihiro smiled. "Here, let me show you how everything works." She began showing the girl how to use the cash register and where everything need to go.

Finally the girl snapped. "I already know how it works!"

Chihiro stepped back. "Oh. Okay then," she said and gave the girl a small smile. "I'll just… um.. Go put these books on their shelves, I suppose."

The girl rolled her eyes and sat back. Chihiro sighed and picked up a box of books and carried it to the back shelves. She began to slowly stack them in their correct places on the shelves. A few minutes later the bell on the door clanged. Chihiro peeked her head out from behind a shelf. She saw the back of a boy's head. The boy was talking to Asami. Asami's face was serious. "Look," Asami began, but when she saw that Chihiro was listening she lowered her voice and leaned in close to talk to the boy. Finally he nodded and left the shop.

_Something about him is familiar. _Chihiro shook her head to clear her thoughts and then heard Asami say, "That was my brother, Kohaku."

Chihiro's eyes widened. _It can't be him… _"Oh, how nice," Chihiro said quietly and went back to work. She didn't have time to be chasing those dreams again.

* * *

The next day at school Megumi was waiting outside for Chihiro. She looked upset, as though she had been crying. "Chihiro," she cried when she saw her. "Oh, Chihiro, it's horrible!"

"What is it," Chihiro asked, concerned. She had never seen her friend so upset the entire time she had known her.

"It's Kenji! He's moving to America," Megumi cried and tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"What," Chihiro cried, shocked. "When did he tell you that?"

"Last night on the phone," Megumi sobbed. "He's known about it for weeks, and he never told me," she sobbed, her face contorting with tears again. She buried her face in her hands.

Chihiro could barely believe it. That just didn't seem like something Kenji would do, and he definitely wouldn't do it to Megumi. She looked up from Megumi's tear stained face and saw Kenji at his locker. "I'll be right back," she said quietly to Megumi, who didn't even look up from her hands.

She made her way quickly over to Kenji. "Kenji," she said in a low voice. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

Kenji looked down, refusing to let his gaze meet hers. "I didn't know how to tell you."

Kenji was one of the first friends she had made when she moved here, and Chihiro knew that what he said couldn't be true. "What is really going on here," she demanded to know.

"My father is making me move to America and marry a girl that I have never even met who lives there," he said quietly. "I didn't say anything before because I knew I would have to explain that to Megumi, and I don't want that. I love her too much to want to hurt her that way," he said and his voice became strained.

Chihiro sighed. Now she understood what was going on. It was very much like him not to want to hurt anyone. Everything was beginning to make sense now. "Oh," was all she could manage. "When are you leaving," she finally asked.

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?" Her eyes traveled over to a sobbing Megumi. She knew it would nearly kill her to watch Kenji go without being able to say a final goodbye. "Does she know that?"

"I told her I was leaving tomorrow."

Chihiro took a deep breath. She knew that she should be worried about Megumi, but it would kill her to watch Kenji go as well. He was one of her very best friends. "Call me, okay," she said to try and make both of them feel a little better.

"Of course," he said with a smile.

That day at lunch the air was thick with sadness. Chihiro looked back and forth between her two friends, who were normally a very chatty couple. She sighed and looked away. Her eyes landed on a boy who looked oddly familiar to her. He had chin length black hair and dark eyes. _Haku? _

He looked up and caught her looking at him. For a second his eyes widened, but then he turned his head to finish the conversation he was having with the girl next to him. The girl, Chihiro noticed, was Asami. _What is going on, _she asked herself.

After school Chihiro went down to the book shop to find one of her personal favorite books. It was a book telling of the Kohaku River. She knew it was stupid, but she loved to read about it because it made her feel close to Haku again. She was happy to see that it was Kaoru's day to work. "Hi," she said and gave the girl a smile. "Have you seen that book on the Kohaku River I read every now and then?"

"Oh," Kaoru said and gave her a smile. "Someone bought it."

"What? Who," Chihiro cried, obviously upset.

Kaoru bit her lip. "I'm so sorry! Was it on hold or something? Was it yours?"

Chihiro wildly shook her head. "No, but…" She wanted to cry. The book had been sitting on a shelf for years and now someone wanted to buy it all of a sudden? "It's important for me to know! Who did you sell the book to?"

"That new girl… Asami, I think her name was.."

_Asami? _"Did she say why she wanted it?"

"I asked, but she just said for me to mind my own business."

Chihiro gave a groan._ Just perfect._

* * *

Bright and early the next morning Chihiro woke up for her run. She needed to have the run out of the way before she went with Megumi to say goodbye to Kenji. She always ran on Saturday's to release the worries of her week. Somehow she didn't think that it would help this week. But instead of doubting her normal routine she pulled her hair up into its usual ponytail and slipped on a t-shirt and shorts.

Finally she was dressed. She went outside to the sidewalk and plugged her ears with the speakers of her I-pod. She closed her eyes and started to jog down the familiar sidewalk. Suddenly something bumped into her from behind and she flew forward, landing on her knees.

She let out a loud cry. "Ouch," she cried, rolling over onto her bottom and brushing off her knees.

"I'm so sorry," a voice said. "My sister was running, and she bumped into you, I'm sure Asami didn't mean to-" The voice stopped talking.

Chihiro looked up and found herself face to face with Haku. "H-haku," she whispered, unable to believe what she saw. "It really is you…"

"You two know each other?" This time it was Asami who spoke. Her short hair was behind her ears and her violet eyes were flashing curiously between the two of them.

Haku nodded. "We're old friends."

"Yeah," Chihiro agreed with a tiny smile.

"Well, old friends, we all have things we need to be doing, right? Come on, Haku, you two can talk later!"

Haku nodded. "Yeah, okay. See you around, Chihiro."

Chihiro nodded, not even able to speak. _It really was Haku. _

Finally the time came for her to go with Megumi to the airport to see Kenji off. He carried two suitcases. It was all he was taking with him. Megumi cried silently the entire time and Kenji and Chihiro made no attempt at conversation.

When it was finally time for Kenji to get on the plane he turned to the two of them. "I guess this is it," Chihiro said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I guess you're right," Kenji said. He hugged her. "I'll call you, okay, Chihiro?" She nodded. "As often as I can," he added for good measure.

Then he enveloped Megumi into a hug. This caused her to burst into sobs, and she held him tight. "You can't go," she cried pitifully.

"I have to," he said, unshed tears in his eyes. "I love you. I'll call you too, okay?"

Megumi nodded and watched him turn and get on the plane. Then sobs shook her body as she tried not to cry.

The two girls walked side by side to Chihiro's house, neither of them saying a word. "I'll see you tomorrow, Megumi," Chihiro said when they arrived and hugged her friend who replied with a simple goodbye.

Megumi continued to walk in silence towards her house. Halfway there her tears began to fall again. Finally a sob broke out and it was like the sob had released a water fall. A hand touched her shoulder. "Are you okay," a boy's voice asked.

She looked up and made out the face of the new kid, Haku. "No," she answered honestly and explained everything to him. He looked genuinely concerned and talked with her about it. The conversation made her feel a lot better and he walked her home. When they arrived she gave him a quick hug and said, "See you around, Haku!"

He nodded. "See you," he said and walked away.

Megumi let out a small sigh and watched him walk away. _Maybe everything will turn out okay after all._

* * *

** Author's Note: **

**I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. I decided to write it because I completely love this movie and I wanted to make sure Haku kept his promise to Chihiro that he would come back. It's no where near as good as anything that Hayao Miyazaki could write, but I hope you like it anyway. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Oh, and about my other stories, I'll update them soon too, I just haven't had a lot of time lately and this idea just would not leave me alone. Review please! **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Spirited Away: Haku Returns**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. :D Enjoy.**

* * *

Monday morning came bright and early. Chihiro was nervous. She had waited all these years for even the chance of seeing Haku again and now he was at her school! She put her hair in its ponytail using the beautiful hair tie that Granny and her friends hand made for her. Then she slipped on her school uniform. She loathed it but Konjou High School had rules and wearing the uniform was one of the many.

Megumi was waiting for her at the end of her drive, looking a little more peppy than the day before. "Hi," Chihiro said and flashed her a smile as she walked up.

"Hi," Megumi said and smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" Chihiro knew that it was a silly question, but she didn't know what to say that wouldn't upset her friend.

"Oh… I slept okay," she replied and bit her lip. "Chihiro… yesterday, there was this boy…"

_So soon?_ Chihiro couldn't help the sigh of agitation. It annoyed her that her friend could find new guys so easily. "Who?"

"His name was Haku. He was so nice when I was upset…," Megumi continued to talk, but Chihiro's face had paled and she wasn't listening anymore.

"H-h-haku," she asked nervously.

"Yeah," Megumi replied with a smile. Then she let out a groan. "Seriously, Chihiro! You can't be thinking that this is that Kohaku boy, can you?"

"Oh," Chihiro said and gave her a fake smile. She knew she couldn't tell her friend that this was indeed the real Haku, I mean how crazy would she sound if she said that he was really a river spirit? So instead she said, "Of course it isn't!"

Megumi beamed. "I didn't think so. I mean, a river spirit?"

Chihiro sighed. She wanted to tell Megumi… but she couldn't. Still, it seemed really unfair to her that she couldn't say anything. In fact, she was almost wishing that she had never told her about Haku at all. At school they headed for the classroom. Megumi sat next to Chihiro instead of her usual seat. _I guess she doesn't want to be reminded of Kenji._

Haku entered the classroom at that moment. _Wait! He's in my class? I really DO need to pay attention._ He saw her and gave a smile. Megumi must have thought it was meant for her because she waved at him and called out, "Hey Haku!!"

"Oh. Hi Megumi," he said and looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you were right. If he has to leave I should just try to be happy, right?"

He nodded. "Right." He looked at Chihiro. "How are your parents?"

She let out a tiny laugh. "Better than they were when you last saw them."

Megumi frowned. "What do you mean? Does he know your parents from somewhere?"

"Oh!" Chihiro flashed her friend a smile. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Megumi frowned again. "Whatever, Chihiro."

Haku smiled and started to speak but Asami yelled, "Haku! Get over here!"

He sighed. "I guess I have to go now."

"See you around."

As he walked away Chihiro let out a sigh. She really had missed him a lot. Megumi noticed the sigh, but didn't say anything.

At lunch time Chihiro noticed the huge crowd again. _Guess I won't get to talk to him much today either._ She sighed, but at that moment she heard Haku yell, "Hey, you two! Over here!"

Megumi let out a small giggle and yelled, "Okay!" She glanced at Chihiro. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah," Chihiro said quickly. "Coming, Haku," she yelled and the two of them pushed there way through the crowd.

One girl stopped them, glaring hatefully. "Who do you think you are?"

"What?"

"I was waiting for this seat first. So, move!"

"No," Megumi said forcefully. "You back off!"

The girl bit her lip. Everyone in the school knew better than to make Megumi angry when she was after a guy. "Oh… alright, I guess," the girl finally said and stepped back.

Megumi rushed forward and sat in the seat next to Haku. He smiled at her, but looked at Chihiro. "Where are you going to sit?"

"Me? Oh… um… I'll just sit… here," she said and sat down in a seat across the table, three seats down. "We can still talk, right?"

He nodded, but you could see the disappointment on his face. Megumi glared at Chihiro. "Chihiro, wouldn't you rather sit with Kaname and Riku?" She pointed at a table a little ways away where two of their friends were sitting.

"Oh…" Chihiro looked down at her plate and tears stung her eyes. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I am too far away to get any real talking done, right?" She stood up and slowly walked away. She put her plate down on the table and scooted in. Then she wiped at her face. A few tears had escaped. Megumi had never been mean to her in any way before, or even insinuated that she should go away. She had never thought it could hurt so badly.

Kaname looked over at her in pity. "So, its your turn this time, huh?"

Any time someone got in Megumi's way of being with a guy they were banished from her friendship until she got the guy. Then they were welcomed back. It was like she was terrified of competition. Chihiro knew that was what Kaname was referring to. "Yeah, I guess it is," Chihiro said quietly, her eyes on Megumi and Haku at their table.

Kaname sighed as though she was used to it. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

That was when Chihiro remembered that not too long ago Kaname had been through the same thing. Megumi had totally stopped being her friend because Kaname liked Kenji. Chihiro hadn't thought that was what was going on, and so she went with Megumi like she normally did. She had never thought that she was hurting Kaname. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Kaname shook her head. "That's okay. Friends?" She held out her hand to shake.

"Friends." They shook.

Riku giggled. "I'm glad you saw what a witch Megumi can be."

Chihiro bit her lip. She didn't hate Megumi like they did. She just thought she had been a little cruel. Then she sighed. It didn't matter. Megumi was still her best friend. _Right? _When Chihiro looked over at Megumi, she wasn't so sure. Her friend didn't seem to be missing her at all. In fact she looked positively giddy.

After school Megumi came over to Chihiro. "Sorry," she said quickly. "I'm having Haku walk me home."

Chihiro bit her lip to keep her from saying anything. "Oh. Okay then," she said quickly and flashed her friend one of her very brightest smiles.

"See you tomorrow," Megumi said and flounced away to stand by Haku. She said something to him and he nodded although his eyes traveled to look at Chihiro. They seemed to say, _I guess we won't get to talk today either_.

Chihiro sighed again. She should have known this would happen the second she saw Haku again. _Megumi is head cheerleader and I'm just in the marching band. Why would he want to date me when he could date her? _The thought made her sad and she swallowed back a lump in her throat. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before.

Suddenly she heard a voice. "Hey, Chihiro!"

She looked up and saw a boy with shaggy black hair and the same black eyes. He smiled at her. "Oh. Hey Daiskue."

He looked down at his feet. When he looked back up at her he seemed nervous. "Can I walk you home?"

She was surprised, but pleased that he had even offered. "Sure," she agreed and flashed him a toothy smile.

He blushed and looked down again. "Well, let's go," he said and smiled a smile back at her.

The two of them started walking in the direction of her house and for the time being her worries about Haku were forgotten. She didn't even think of him. Daiskue proved to be very good at making her feel better. He was interesting to talk to, too. She could hardly believe that she hadn't been very good friends with him. When they reached her house the two parted at the driveway, both of them smiling big smiles at each other.

"Well… bye," he said and turned to leave.

He took a few steps and Chihiro called out, "So, are you going to walk me home tomorrow too?"

He turned to look at her and beamed. "Sure!"

"Okay then! Bye," she called and waved at him. He waved back and started walking again. She didn't know why she had even asked, but she found herself pleased that she had.

Suddenly she realized that she had come home instead of going to the shop. She gasped and took off running. _I'm gonna be so late! _When she arrived Asami was already busy putting books on shelves. Asami sighed and gave her a 'why-are-you-late' look. "You are finally here," she said instead and handed her a box. "Help me." She started putting books on shelves again. "So.. How do you know Haku?"

Chihiro tried to pretend that the question didn't shake her. "We met a long time ago."

Asami turned her head to stare at Chihiro with narrowed eyes. "A long time ago?"

"Um… yeah… we were both really young."

Asami glared at her. "Just who are you? You can't have known my brother. Maybe you know another Haku."

"I don't think so. I'm sure its him."

Asami sighed. "Right. Well, whatever."

Chihiro sighed, she knew this wasn't over. Asami wasn't the kind of person who would give up an argument. Somehow Chihiro felt that this conversation would turn into one before it was over with. After work she started walking quickly towards home. It was nearly dark and she didn't want to be outside when it got too dark.

Halfway home she saw Megumi and Haku talking. Tears pooled in her eyes and she swallowed the lump in her throat. _Why does that bother me so much? They're just talking! Yeah… but he walked her home too. So? That doesn't mean anything! Daiskue walked you home! True… but that's different! Why? It just is! _

Chihiro shook her head to stop her internal conflicts. "She wouldn't do that…," but then Chihiro remembered herself telling Megumi that it wasn't the same Haku. _Or maybe she would… _

Haku must have heard her because he looked over. When he saw her he smiled. "Hey Chihiro!"

"Oh. Hi," she said and blinked back the tears so that he wouldn't see them in her eyes.

Megumi turned and flashed Chihiro an annoyed look. "Chihiro, isn't it your day to work?"

"Yeah, but I'm on my way home."

"Oh, I'll walk you," Haku suggested.

Megumi frowned and bit her lip. "But you and I were talking."

Haku looked at her. "It's nearly dark. She can't walk home alone. You're house is right over there," he said and pointed at the house located not to far away.

Megumi gave a sigh. "Fine. You two have fun." She shot Chihiro another annoyed look and it plainly said, _Don't have too much fun. _

Chihiro ignored the look and decided to enjoy her walk with Haku. As they headed in the other direction she called over her shoulder, "See you tomorrow, Megumi."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews I got last time! That really encouraged me to update a lot sooner. I know these are short chapters, but I have band camp this week so I'm surprised that it went up at all. :D I hope you enjoyed it. Please give me more wonderful reviews and constructive critism. Even flames if you want. I'm open to anything because I want to get better. Thanks for reading all this. I still love you all. :D **

-Fullmetallover1

* * *


End file.
